Public Bondage
by Woody K
Summary: Adrien and Gloria put on a little bondage show in Galar. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Gloria and Adrien were going out for a stroll in Galar, then Gloria whispered to Adrien that wanted to have a bondage sex session in public, in broad daylight where everyone, especially those she knew from her town, could see them.

Adrien agreed to do so and after Gloria took off all of her clothes, he instructed her to lie down naked in the middle of a parking lot they were in, arch her back and spread her legs as wide as possible. He positioned him exactly as Gloria had requested, they knew that they was giving the men in the building a total beaver shot, but Gloria didn't care.

As Gloria laid there with her pussy lips completely exposed, Adrien grabbed a bottle of ice water that he brought with him on their walk. Adrien began pouring it all over her sweet snatch, the water was not too cold and chills went up and down Gloria's spine. He emptied the bottle between her legs and then he wiped her pussy with his bare hands, he also cleaned her inner thighs and bare feet.

When Adrien finished, Gloria looked at all the men filming her. Adrien then instructed Gloria to bend over and grab her ankles. Now her naked ass was pointed right at the men as her publicity stunt continued. He then slowly started rubbing a hand up and down her sensitive butt crack. Gloria giggled, "Look around us. There's at least two dozen men staring at me and I don't have a stitch of clothes on."

Next, Adrien took off his shirt, tied it around Gloria's wrists and chuckled, "My oh my, would you look at that, Gloria? There are roughly two dozen men watching us. Face it Gloria, they've already seen you naked, so why don't you just sit back, relax and just let things happen."

Gloria shivered as Adrien hugged her from behind and jiggled her chest. The men watched it all go down as Gloria's bare boobies bounced up and down with each step. He beckoned his audience to come closer so they could see better and the men were all treated to a close-up view of Gloria's pussy hair as her softly caressed her naked body that pressed up against his partially clothed one. She never made eye contact with the men, but she could feel their eyes ogling her exposed vagina all the while.

Of course, Adrien insisted that Gloria remain in bondage for the rest of the intercourse, since it was what she wanted. With her bare body helplessly hanging there, Adrien couldn't resist touching Gloria's breasts and he chuckled a little as he asked, "Why are your nipples so hard?"

She replied, "Because that water your poured on me was kind of cold."

Adrien gently raked his fingertips through her pussy hair and asked, "Is that making you warmer, Gloria?"

Gloria said, "Actually, it's getting me hot."

He said, "I know what gets you hotter than fingers, that would be a tongue."

As Gloria felt Adrien's hands on her shoulders, he pressed down on them, implying that he wanted her to kneel down. Once Gloria was sitting on her knees, Adrien kneeled down between her legs and began moving his tongue up and down her wet slit. He wiggled his tongue around on her little clitty and it really got Gloria excited. She wanted more, so she spread my legs and begged, "Go down, Adrien. Slip your tongue inside me."

Adrien obliged and pushed he tongue inside of Gloria's tight wet pussy. When he started rolling her tongue around, Gloria practically went through the ceiling because it felt so wonderful. As the sexual tension inside of Gloria began to build, she knew that at last, something good was about to be happening to her this lovely day. After thoroughly turning Gloria on with Adrien's tongue inside of her, he went back to licking her little clitty while slipping a finger in her pussy. It felt fantastic and Gloria was quickly on the verge of a powerful orgasm.

They both a took a moment to look at all the men that were all looking at the naked woman in bondage she had her wrists tied up behind her back and there was nothing Gloria could do except let them peep at her bare breasts and buttocks. Her face turned red as she giggled and blushed while waving at people, especially those she knew. Too bad Adrien's head hid her pleasure patch from their view. However, they could easily tell what was going on between my legs. Even though the men were watching, there was no way Gloria was going to tell Adrien to stop what he was doing because it felt so good, she closed her eyes while moaning.

The way Adrien was licking her love button and making little circles deep inside of Gloria's pussy with his finger was causing the feeling inside of her to build stronger and stronger. Then, Adrien inserted a second finger in her sweet snatch and he began moving them in and out while continuing to lick Gloria's clitoris. Gloria was almost at the point of no return when she briefly opened her eyes and saw the ogling men gawking at her. Adrien sensed that allowing the men to watch heightened her arousal, everyone was loving the public festivities.

Knowing that men were watching Adrien make love to Gloria pushed her emotions over the edge and she started cumming. Adrien kept licking and stroking her and Gloria was powerless to stop him, not that she needed to. Once she was empty, Adrien moved away from Gloria's pussy and she just collapsed, lying there limply in the middle of the parking lot.

Gloria gave Adrien a big kiss and then she looked over and saw the men clapping, Gloria just smiled and waved to them. Then, Adrien squeezed her bare titties while waving at the audience. When Adrien released her from her binds, they walked away, hand in hand.


End file.
